Along for the Ride
by redrose7856
Summary: AU season 3 spoilers! Claire Bennett's classmate Cassandra Frasier finds herself along for the ride as the Heroes attempt to evade capture by a new sinister threat. Crossover with StarGate SG-1.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or StarGate. If I did, a lot of things would be different!**

**A/N: Just a warning, this will be an extremely AU fic. And there will be no Paire (Peter/Claire for all StarGate fans) whatsoever! But I don't want any flames, so please restrain yourselves. Don't like it? Don't review! It's not that hard!**

Cassandra Frasier sighed. This was _so_ not fair! Not only was she being forced to do a stupid assignment for social studies, it was with the new school Barbie, Claire Bennett! Seriously, the new girl was perfect: Blonde hair, blue eyes, great figure! All she had to do was _breathe_ and guys would look up. Guys including, Cassandra thought irritably, her own boyfriend, Dominic. The jerk hadn't paid Cassie one minute of attention while _Claire_ was in the room. The worst part about Claire? She didn't _care_! Half the school hunks were writing her name on their notebooks and she didn't pay any attention to them! _If I was Claire, I'd pay a _lot_ more attention!_ Cassie thought angrily. _Then again, what do you expect of a cheerleader?_ Cassie smirked at this, and then frowned. Come to think of it, Claire didn't even pay much attention to her cheerleading! She just did her routines with a perky grin on her face, but anyone with half a brain could see that her mind was miles away. What did she have to think about, anyway? _Besides how to steal people's boyfriends_, Cassie thought angrily.

The bus pulled to a stop and she reluctantly got out, grabbing her backpack. This wasn't fair. It wasn't as if Cassie didn't have _friends_ she could do the assignment with! But _noooo_ the teacher had said that it would be nice for the two of them to associate outside their normal circles. And while Cassie had fumed and protested, Claire had just nodded absently, her eyes glued to a poster of Kirby Plaza, New York, that hung on the classroom wall. Cassie sighed. What was _wrong_ with her?

Cassie stopped in front of a house and looked at the piece of paper in her hand. Yeah, this was it: 4529 MillWay Lane, home to Claire Bennett, cheerleader extraordinaire. Stuffing the piece of paper into her pocket, Cassie walked up to the enormous house and rang the doorbell. Again, she studied the assignment: Research something that you think is a growing problem in today's society and present it to the class, making sure to inform them of the pros and cons of the topic.

The door opened and she began talking, not even looking up.

"Hey, I'm Cassandra Frasier, I go to Claire's school. We're supposed to do an assignment together? Is she home or….?" Cassie looked up and her jaw dropped. While she had been expecting to see one of Claire's parents, she instead saw a young man in his early thirties, looking at her. And he was _cute_! Cassie hastily smiled, praying that he hadn't noticed her shock. Either he hadn't noticed or he was too nice to comment, because he merely stepped aside and motioned her in. She nodded her thanks and stepped into the home. Looking around, she noticed that Claire's family apparently wasn't hurting for money: the house was well furnished and looked neat.

"Claire!" the guy called after shutting the door.

"In here!" replied a cheery voice that Cassie instantly placed with Claire Bennett. The guy nodded and led Cassie to a large kitchen, where Claire was making a sandwich. She turned to face them and held out the sandwich to the guy, who looked at it.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Matt told me you skipped breakfast," Claire told him. He shrugged.

"I wasn't hungry," he said simply, brushing past her and going over to the fridge. "It's no big deal."

"Yes, it is, Peter," Claire said firmly. "You need to keep up your strength."

"I'll eat later," he muttered, pulling out a carton of orange juice. "Hand me a glass, will you?"

"Not unless you eat."

Cassie raised her eyebrows. Claire had never seemed this……forceful at school. Peter sighed.

"Fine," he said aloud. "I'll eat the sandwich, OK? Now will you please hand me a glass?" Claire nodded, set the sandwich on a saucer, and then pulled a glass out of a cabinet. Then Peter did a weird thing. He held out his hand, as if he expected the glass to fly into it. Claire coughed loudly and shot him a look. He looked at Cassie, blushed, and then went over and took the glass and the saucer from Claire.

"Thank you," he said, kissing her forehead before turning to pour himself a glass of orange juice. Claire sighed and looked at Cassie.

"You want anything to eat?" she asked. Cassie shook her head. Claire nodded, looking slightly uncomfortable. "OK……um, we're going to do our work in the basement, 'K?" she asked Peter.

"Make sure Micah fixed the computer," he answered. She nodded and then guided Cassie out of the kitchen and towards a hallway. She tapped on one of the doors and a few minutes later it was opened by a boy of about eleven or twelve.

"Did you fix the computer?" Claire asked. "We need to do some schoolwork."

"Yeah, I tol-!" the boy began, but then he caught sight of Cassie and stopped. "I fixed it," he said. Claire nodded and thank him before heading down to a basement. Cassie followed. The basement was almost as richly furnished as the upstairs. There was one section that had a large TV with several different game consoles attached to it, and then there was another section that had a glass wall separating it from the rest of the basement. Looking through it, Cassie saw a tall man working on some kind of chemistry. Claire ignored all of this and headed for the third section, which was a large desk with a large computer. She pulled a chair up for Cassie and the two sat down, facing each other.

"What's the assignment again?" she asked. Cassie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Typical! Pulling out the sheet, she read the assignment and then looked at Claire.

"What do you want to research?"

"Me?" Claire asked.

"Yeah." Cassie said. "I like the world the way it is." Claire looked thoughtful for a moment and then she sighed.

"I know something," she said.

"What?" Cassie asked jokingly. "The restrictions on miniskirts at school?" Claire looked startled.

"No," she said quietly. "I was going to say all the genetics studies that they do on human beings who are different." Cassie stared at her and then wordlessly wrote it down.

--

NID Agent Malcolm Barrett walked into the conference room.

"Any activity?" he asked. The nearest agent looked up.

"Yes sir," he said. "At 1400, a girl walked into the home. She still hasn't come out yet."

"Any ID?" Barrett asked.

"No sir. Either she knew our cameras were there and avoided them or she had no idea they were there and just didn't look our way."

"Work on it," Barrett ordered, pulling out his phone. "We need to know if she's as big a threat as the others."

**There! Hope this isn't too cheesy! Please review, but no flames! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or StarGate. If I did, I would have anticipated the events in last night's "Heroes" episode and would have spoken to the writers before it aired.**

**A/N: Thanks to all of you for your wonderful reviews! They were so encouraging!**

"I hope we have enough sources," Claire said as she and Cassie emerged from the basement.

"We have three books, two lectures, and six online sources," Cassie replied, laughing. "I think we have enough!" Claire laughed along with her.

"Maybe you're right," she said sheepishly. "But you can't be too careful." Cassie rolled her eyes and they laughed again.

"Well," Cassie said, glancing at the hall clock. "I need to be getting home. My mom'll freak if I'm not home by dinner."

"Do you need a ride?" Claire asked as they walked towards the door. She couldn't drive her, of course. Claire had only recently gotten her permit. But Peter could take her.

"No thanks," Cassie said, grabbing her backpack. "I don't live too far from here. I'll see you tomorrow, Claire."

"Bye!" Claire called, watching her new friend walk out the door. The door shut and then there was silence. Claire wandered into the large living room, where the TV was blaring the latest political news. Bored, Claire sat down to see what was wrong with the world today.

"…..no one knows how the fire got started. Police are investigating, and further updates will be given when they're known. In other local news, Presidential candidates are heading our way. We've just received word that Senators Gregory Stevens and Nathan Petrelli are on their way to visit the city and will be hosting several campaign rallies over the next few weeks." It cut to Nathan Petrelli, who was making a speech:

"I guarantee that when I am elected president, things will change! And let me assure you, my friends, things will change for the better-!" There was a tiny _pop_, followed by a static crackling as the television was abruptly turned off. Claire looked up and saw Peter standing in the doorway.

"Don't you want to hear his speech?" she asked.

"No," he answered, walking into the room and sitting down beside her. "We're going to have to pray that he doesn't get elected."

"So much for your brother of the year award," Claire said dryly.

"You know what he would do!" Peter argued. "He'd want to get his entire family in the picture, and sooner or later, someone would see something. You start to fall off the stage, I catch you without moving, people will notice. It's too dangerous, Claire." Peter sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. "As much as I hate to hurt Nathan, we have to stop Nathan from winning the election."

--

"Agent Barrett!" called a voice. He looked up from his phone conversation.

"Yeah, I'll get back to you." He said before hanging up. "What is it?"

"We got an ID on the girl who entered the target's house. She just emerged."

"Who was it?" Barrett demanded, striding over. The assistant handed him a piece of paper and he scanned it before pulling out his cellphone.

"Samantha Carter, please."

--

"Well?" Nathan Petrelli asked, adjusting his tie. "How do I look?" he asked, spinning around to face his campaign manager.

"You look fine," Daphne answered with a shrug. "Why wouldn't you?"

"Flattery," Nathan said with a smile. "That's nice."

"I'm good at it," Daphne said absently, looking at her clipboard. Nathan pulled her clipboard away from her. "Senator-!" she began.

"C'mon," Nathan said mischievously. "Don't you ever get tired of work?" Daphne looked him in the eye. Nathan felt his heart race. He could just picture the next thing she would do: Lean in……….and grab her clipboard back before superspeeding away. Nathan chuckled. He'd get her next time.

--

"From what I've been able to ascertain about the last device we found on P4S-678, it's like a health scanner," Daniel said. "The writings that were found with it translate to mean: 'determining physical welfare', so it must've been something along those lines." He looked at the table of artifacts that he'd set out and then up at General Hammond. "That's the last of them, sir."

"OK, let me get this straight," Colonel Jack O'Neill broke in. "You're saying that after all the weeks and weeks of digging, we didn't find _any_ weapons?"

"No."

"Nothing cool?" Jack persisted, a hint of pleading in his voice.

"Sorry," Daniel said with a shrug. Jack sighed.

"I give up," he said. "The next time we visit a planet and you say that it might be useful for us to stay, I'm ignoring you."

"Excuse me, sir," Walter Harriman said, sticking his head into the briefing room. "There's a call for Major Carter." Samantha Carter stood up and followed Walter to a nearby phone.

"Who is it?" she asked. He shrugged, handed her the phone, and then walked away. Sam sighed and held the phone to her ear. "Carter,"

"There's a voice I've missed," said a familiar voice.

"Agent Barrett," she answered, a bit surprised. "To what do I owe this call?"

"Can we meet?" Barrett asked, sounding edgy. "It's important."

"Uh, sure," Sam said, looking at her watch. "One hour?"

"Sounds good." Barrett said before hanging up. Sam stared at the phone and then hung up, told General Hammond where she was going, and headed to the surface. As soon as she reached the meeting spot where she and Barrett were supposed to make contact, two men approached her.

"Major Carter?" one asked.

"Yes?" Sam replied.

"We'd like you to come with us," the other man said. Years of training kicked in and Sam took a step back. The first man chuckled.

"Really, Major, is that necessary?" he asked. "We're NID." Sam opened her mouth to reply, but something pricked her neck before she could speak and she dropped to the ground, unconscious. The first man looked at his companions, one of whom had crept up behind Carter and jabbed her with a tranquilizer.

"Well that didn't go as planned," he commented. "Get her in the van."

--

Nikki Sanders walked out of the grocery store, loosely carrying a bag of store goods. It was nice to be able to walk down the street without being afraid of what could happen, she thought, glancing at her reflection. To her pleasure, Jessica was nowhere to be seen, having left Nikki to herself for the day. Nikki smiled. A day off from having split personalities and superstrength was a good day in her book. She glanced both ways before crossing the street and walking towards where her car was parked. Scarcely had she gone a few feet when she heard the sudden roar of an accelerator behind her. She spun around just as a huge black van came barreling towards her. Nikki leapt back, dropping her groceries in the process. A part of her begged reality to let the driver just be some careless idiot, but another part of her knew that this wasn't true. She wasn't that lucky. The back doors of the van burst open and three men tumbled out, charging towards her. Nikki tried to run, but her foot caught on a loose can from her bag and she went sprawling.

Deep within her mind, Jessica woke up. Something was wrong. Nikki was panicking. _Why?_ She thought, feeling a chill. _What's going on?_ Feeling her own panic levels increase by the second, she instantly assumed control of the body. Nikki was trying to scream, but she couldn't. Someone was holding her. Who? Jessica felt a surge of rage towards whoever it was. She let out a snarl and lashed out. But there were too many of them, and not even Jessica's superstrength could help her. She was caught.

--

Barrett was waiting for the team to get back when he got the call.

"Barrett,"

"It's me." The agent instantly straightened.

"Chief!" he said smartly. "What is it?"

"I've just received word that Nikki Sanders has been apprehended outside a local grocery store."

"That's correct."

"Have your friends at StarGate Command keep her under guard until I can get there."

"Are you sure? I mean, I haven't even talked to Major Carter yet-!"

"Are you questioning my orders, Agent Barrett?"

"No chief."

"Good. Then get it done." Then the line went dead. Barrett stared at it and then went into the room where the men had put Carter. She was just waking up, going into fight mode.

"Easy," Barrett said soothingly. "It's OK."

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"Sorry about the abduction," he said with a sheepish smile. "Orders."

"What do you want?"

"Do you know this girl?" Barrett asked, handing her a photo.

"That's Cassie." Carter breathed, alarm flashing across her face. "What's going on? Why do you have this picture?"

"We got that from a surveillance op we're running." Barrett said carefully. "Can you get in touch with her?"

"Yeah, why?"

Barrett took a deep breath.

"She's in danger."

**There! Another chapter! Again, thanks to all of you for your reviews! Enjoy this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or StarGate. If I did, Monday night's episode would have been extremely different, and Sylar would be 100 percent good already! And StarGate would still be running with O'Neill leading the team!**

**A/N: Thanks to all of you for your amazing reviews! You rock!**

Meredith Gordon walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, glancing around for the remote. Spotting it, she turned the TV on with one hand and dug for her cigarettes with the other. As she lit up, she saw that the presidential candidates were just stepping onstage for their first debate. Grabbing the remote, Meredith cranked up the volume. As always, when she saw Nathan, her heart gave a little flutter. Memories of their marriage – however short it had been – flooded into her mind.

"Hey," said a voice. Meredith looked up as Claire leaned in the doorway. "What're you watching?"

"Come join me," Meredith said, patting the seat cushion beside her. "Your daddy's about to give a speech." Claire frowned, looked at the screen, and then walked off, passing Peter, who looked after her, concerned. He looked questioningly at Meredith, and then heard Nathan's voice on the television. He frowned and then walked into the living room, picked up the remote, and muted the sound. Meredith scowled at him. "I was watching that," she complained. Peter stood over her and she resisted the urge to slide back. This was her _brother-in-law_!

"I don't want Claire watching the election," Peter said firmly.

"May I ask why?" Meredith asked coldly.

"She doesn't need to see Nathan when he's like that."

"Like what?"

"I know how competitive he can get. Claire doesn't need to find that out."

"He's her father!"

"_Exactly_!" Peter snapped. "I know how focused he gets. If you put ideas in her head about him coming to visit while he's in town, she'll just get hurt when he doesn't show up! And I will _not_ let her get hurt like that!"

"Nathan would never-!"

"He's not my father," said a voice. Both looked up to see Claire standing in the doorway, looking upset. "Nathan may be my biological father, but he never raised me or took care of me. Noah Bennett did. Nathan will _never_ be my father!" Then she turned and walked out.

"Claire!" Meredith called, but it was no use. Sighing, she turned to face Peter, but he was gone.

--

"No answer," Daniel said, hanging up the phone.

"That's three times we've tried her cellphone!" Jack said, pacing. "Call her house again."

"We have already attempted to contact Major Carter's residence several times, O'Neill." Teal'c put in. Jack glared at him, but before he could reply, Daniel's phone rang. The archaeologist grabbed it almost before the end of the ring.

"Hello……Thank God, we were trying to call you………..Why? A holding cell? What for? I don't under-! Janet? Yeah, she's here, why? Sam, I-! Yeah, OK. I understand." Then he hung up. Before anyone got the chance to ask, he was explaining,

"That was Sam. She said the NID confiscated her phone and that they need our help. They're sending a car for us and sending a prisoner that they want us to take charge of."

"How far away?" Jack demanded. Just then, a call came over the loudspeaker:

_SG-1 to the briefing room. SG-1 to the briefing room._

Scarcely had the order been given when several people out in the hall found themselves leaping out of the way as three men charged by.

--

"Look, she needs to see you," Peter said softly into the phone. "No, we can't come to you. I don't feel comfortable bringing him on a long trip to a town like that. You know how he is…………No, no it can't wait. Look, I'm not asking you to scale a cliff and cross the Red Sea, I'm asking you to-! Yeah, I understand. Just get here as soon as you can. All right, bye." He hung up and slipped the cellphone into his pocket, turning around just as Claire walked in. She tensed upon seeing him, and then relaxed, smiling.

"I should be used to you just teleporting in," she said, walking over to her bed and sitting down.

"But that would take out all the fun," he said teasingly as he joined her. She smiled and then sighed, laying her head on his shoulder. Peter sighed, too. "Something's wrong, isn't it?"

"I just miss Dad," Claire admitted. Peter nodded.

"I know," he said softly. "It's been rough for all of us – especially you – since he went underground."

"But _why_?" Claire demanded, her eyes filling with tears. "Why are they still coming after us? Why don't they just leave us alone?"

"I don't know," Peter said, frustrated. "I can't explain it. I just….I wish I could talk to them, you know? Explain to them that we aren't anything to be concerned with!" Claire sniffled and leaned into his chest as he put an arm around her. "Things aren't always going to be like this, Claire," Peter whispered. "We'll live normal lives again, I promise." She looked up at him, smiling.

"No tights?" Chuckling, Peter hugged her tightly.

"No tights."

"I know why they hate us," said a voice. Both looked over to see Molly standing in the doorway. Peter patted the mattress and she sat down beside him.

"Why?" Claire asked, smiling at her fellow hero. Molly grinned mischievously.

"They think we're dangerous," she said in a spooky voice. The three of them stared at each other and then started laughing.

"Peter?" called a voice. Peter looked up sharply. Micah and his cousin Monica were standing in the hallway.

"What is it?" Peter demanded.

"Mom's not home yet." Micah said, sounding worried. "She was just going to go to the store and get stuff for dinner. It's a fifteen minute walk. She's been gone for almost two hours." Peter stood up and walked by him, heading down the hall, passing rooms without a glance inside. He reached the door at the end of the hall and walked in without knocking. Its occupant was sitting on the bed, eyes closed in thought. Without opening them, he spoke,

"Something's wrong," Peter nodded, even though the listener couldn't see him nod.

"Nikki's missing." He turned and hurried out again.

Sitting on the bed, Gabriel Gray-Petrelli stood up and followed his brother out to the kitchen.

--

Nikki awoke with a start. Gasping, she sat bolt upright, only to smack her head on something hard. Yelping in pain, she flopped back down onto……….a mattress? Confused, Nikki looked around, feeling panic rise in her chest. She was in a dimly lit room with gray walls and no windows. Currently, she was lying on the bottom bunk of a bunk bed which was – boringly enough – also gray. Nikki slid off the mattress onto the floor, careful to avoid hitting her head again. She stood up and looked around for some kind of mirror. She had to talk to Jessica or Gina, someone who knew _something_. To her dismay, there was nothing. Nikki curled into a ball beside the bed. This was wrong. She had to get out. But without knowing where she was, that might be next to impossible.

--

"Daphne, cancel all my meetings for the next twenty four hours," Nathan commanded as he grabbed his jacket. His assistant leapt to her feet and supersped to block his way.

"Why?" she demanded.

"I have to take some personal time," he answered.

"What about all the press conferences?" Daphne asked in bewilderment as he passed her on his way to the door. Nathan looked back.

"Tell them it's family related," he said. "They'll love it." Then he was gone.

--

Jack strode briskly through the halls of the NID headquarters. The ride had taken too long. Granted, they'd nearly been pulled over several times, but nothing short of lightspeed was fast enough for Jack. Daniel was at his side, trotting to keep up. Teal'c and their driver had given up and were taking their time behind him. Jack saw her through the glass and slowed his pace slightly. _There she is, Jack,_ his brain told him. _She's safe. See? Nothing to worry about._ Despite this, Jack couldn't help but feel the urge to hug her when he and Daniel walked into the briefing room. Daniel must've had the same urge, because he darted forward, hugging Sam almost before she knew they were there. She laughed and patted his back.

"I'm OK, Daniel," she said, smiling. "Really."

"We got worried," Daniel said with a helpless shrug.

"They give you your phone back?" Jack asked. Sam held it up.

"They gave it back just after I called, sir."

"They say what they wanted yet?"

"Agent Barrett said he'd prefer to explain it to us, sir." Teal'c and the driver walked in, and the members of SG-1 then waited until Agent Barrett walked in a few minutes later.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting," he said, sitting down. "I just got off the phone with my supervisor. We owe you a great deal for letting us hold our prisoner at the SGC."

"Yeah, we saw her being unloaded just as we left," Daniel said. "What exactly is she being imprisoned for?" Barrett looked at them and then passed out a thick folder to each of them.

"What I am about to tell you is classified information," he said, dimming the lights and turning on the projector. "It must stay in the NID and the SGC." He pulled up several photos of people on the screen.

"Who are they?" Daniel asked.

"Matt Parkman, Claire Bennett, Micah Sanders, Nikki Sanders, Molly Walker, Meredith Gordon, Hiro Nakamura, Gabriel Gray, and Peter Petrelli." Barrett explained as the photos flashed across the screen, ending in a handsome-looking man in his early thirties whom Barrett called "Peter Petrelli".

"OK," Jack said, drumming his fingers on the folder impatiently. "And who are they?" Barrett smiled tensely.

"They're some of the deadliest people on this planet," he said gravelly. "And we need to capture them."

"I don't understand," Daniel said, already halfway through his file. "According to this, Molly Walker is twelve years old. How is she dangerous?" he asked as Jack tried to find the correct page. Barrett sighed and pushed a button on his remote. Instantly, the following lists came up:

_Matt Parkman: Telepathic, can manipulate people through the mind._

_Claire Bennett: Indestructible._

_Micah Sanders: Technokinetic._

_Nikki Sanders: Superstrength and Split Personalities._

_Molly Walker: Clairvoyance._

_Meredith Gordon: Pyrokinesis._

_Hiro Nakamura: Time/Space manipulation._

_Gabriel Gray: Intuitive aptitude, telekinesis, rapid cell regeneration (see Claire Bennett), alchemy, sound manipulation, clairsentience. NOTE: Gabriel Gray likely has other abilities other than those listed. However, due to his infection of the Shanti virus, it is believed that all of his former abilities are no longer active. Use extreme caution._

_Peter Petrelli: Empathic mimic. Abilities currently include: Precognitive dreaming, flight, precognition, rapid cell regeneration, telepathy, invisibility, telekinesis, space/time manipulation, induced radioactivity, enhanced strength, lightning, phasing, pyrokinesis, superspeed, intuitive aptitude, technokinesis, and clairvoyance. NOTE: Peter Petrelli is the leader of those with abilities, and it has been noted that he will do anything to protect innocent lives. He is the most powerful and therefore the most dangerous. If any agent should see him, do _not_, under any circumstances, attempt to apprehend him._

The lights came back on and the projector turned itself off.

"And those are the people who are with Cassie?" Sam asked breathlessly. Barrett shook his head.

"Cassandra Frasier exited the building at 1700 hours this afternoon. She's safe."

"Thank God," Daniel said as SG-1 breathed a sigh of relief.

"So how can we stop these guys?" Jack asked. "Assuming you want our help in stopping them?"

"They're threats to society," Barrett said sharply. "Capable of doing a lot of harm to a lot of people. Yes, we want them stopped!"

"What can we do?" Sam asked. "From what you've told us, some of them are virtually indestructible!"

"Exactly, and we can't risk them deciding to rob a bank or turning evil and attacking an innocent family!" Barrett said.

"So how do we stop them?" Jack asked as the door opened.

"I don't know," Barrett admitted before looking back at the man who had just been led in. "How _do_ we stop them, Noah?" He stared at the prisoner, who was still as silent as the dead, even after several months in captivity.

Chained hand and foot, Noah Bennett stared back at him.

**Ta-Da! Here's another chapter! Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate or Heroes. They belong to NBC and the Sci-Fi people.**

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed and told me what you think! It was really encouraging!**

Noah Bennett stared at the man. Even after months of captivity and interrogations, he stood as tall as he ever had. His hair was neatly parted and his horn rimmed glasses were still as pristine as they'd been since before his capture.

"Well Noah," prompted the man Noah knew as NID Agent Malcolm Barrett. "How do we stop them?" Noah glanced at the other occupants in the room before answering the agent.

"You don't have kids, do you Malcolm?" he asked with a sad smile.

"And how would you know?" the agent demanded, all business.

"Because to a parent, there is nothing on this earth more important than the safety of your children," Noah answered. "You can kill me and make it last for two hours or two years. Nothing you say will make me cooperate." Malcolm opened his mouth to speak, but just then the door opened and a man stuck his head in.

"Agent Barrett," he announced. "We have video inside the house."

"Put it up!" Barrett commanded, spinning in his chair to see the screen. Instantly, there was a video of a fancy kitchen in it. Noah's heart skipped a beat: _Claire_. She was there, in the kitchen, along with Peter, Gabriel, Monica, Micah, Mohinder, and Meredith Gordon. Noah studied his daughter. She looked healthy, but also worried about something.

"Who's the other teenager?" Malcolm demanded. "The girl with Micah Sanders, who is she? Get her I.D. I want it now!"

"What are we going to do?" Meredith was asking.

"We have to find her!" Micah insisted. When Meredith refused to meet his pleading eyes, he turned to Peter. "Please!" Peter stood up and walked over the boy. Noah scrutinized him. He stood taller and looked more……….powerful, somehow. He wasn't the dreamer Angela had claimed him to be, Noah realized. Peter was their leader now.

In the video, he laid a hand on Micah's shoulder.

"We will," he said reassuringly. "But first we have to get you to the safehouse," he added, looking at the four minors.

"What? No!" Monica cried.

"But what about you?" Micah demanded.

"Do we have to?" Molly asked, looking up at Peter, who wisely avoided looking into the twelve year old's pleading eyes. Noah hid a smile. _He's learning._

"Yeah," Peter answered. "Mohinder, you and Meredith take them. Gabriel and I are going to go find Nikki."

Barrett whirled around.

"I want the guard on Nikki Sanders tripled!" he ordered. Onscreen, Meredith and Mohinder began herding the kids out of the room. Molly ran over to Peter and hugged him tightly.

"You be careful!" she ordered. Peter smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Promise," he answered. She hurried after the others and Peter looked at Claire, who hadn't moved. "You, too."

"No," she answered stubbornly. "I'm coming with you."

"Claire-!"

"I can help!"

Noah bit back a sigh. That was his Claire. Always wanting to lend a hand.

"Look, Claire," Peter said gently. "I promised your dad I'd protect you. I'm not gonna put you in harm's way!" Even with the grainy image the camera was giving them, Noah could see the pain in his daughter's face.

"Which father did you promise?" she asked coldly. "Noah? Or Nathan?" With that, she stormed out. Peter looked stunned before whipping around.

"Claire!" A door slamming was his only answer. Sighing, he flopped into a chair, running a hand through his dark hair. Gabriel straightened from where he'd been leaning against the counter and approached his brother.

"What we going to do?" he asked softly. Peter glanced at him and then stared at the ceiling….and then directly at the camera. Noah felt a chill go down his spine at the look of absolute fury in Peter's eyes. He stood up and looked at the camera.

"I'll tell you what we're not going to do," he said, not tearing his eyes from the camera. "Whoever's watching this," he said, keeping one hand beneath the table. "Let me just give you a simple warning: Stay away from us." Then he brought his hand up, crackling with lightning. He hurled it at the camera with such deliberate force that Noah took a step back, expecting the lightning to hit them. The woman sitting at the table let out a gasp and leapt back as the camera fizzled and then died. Noah hid a smirk. These people had no idea who they were messing with.

--

"Mom? I'm home!" Cassie called as she walked into the house. She saw a note on the front table and grabbed it.

_Cassie, _

_Working late. Could you run to the store and get some more milk?_

_Thanks! _

_Mom_

Cassie smiled and fished around in her pocket for her wallet. If she didn't have the cash, she could always go get some out of the jar in the attic. Her wallet wasn't in her jeans, nor was it in her backpack. Groaning, Cassie remembered setting it on the table in Claire's basement. Rolling her eyes, she scribbled a note of explanation to her mom and then grabbed her keys and her jacket before hurrying out again.

--

Claire tossed her duffel bag next to Molly's and then glanced towards the kitchen, where Peter and Gabriel were still planning their next move. She sighed. _I shouldn't have snapped at him like that,_ she thought. _He was just trying to protect me_. Sighing again, Claire headed for the kitchen, knocking on the doorframe. Both Peter and Gabriel looked up.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," Peter replied. Gabriel glanced between them and then cleared his throat.

"I'm going to go get my jacket," he said. "Something tells me it's gonna be a cold night,"

"Thanks," Claire said softly as he passed her. Although she was able to see him as more than a monster now, calling him "Uncle Gabriel" was still a long way off. He didn't seem to mind, fortunately.

Peter walked over to face her, his hands in his pockets. Claire bit her lip before speaking.

"I owe you an apology," she began. "I'm sorry I said that to you earlier. I know you're just trying to keep me safe." He didn't say anything and Claire felt panic well up in her chest. "Please say something……anything. I'll go with Mohinder; I just need to know that you forgive me." Peter looked up and Claire's entire body relaxed: He was smiling.

"Claire," he said. "Nothing you say could ever hurt me so badly that I wouldn't forgive you." Sighing in relief, Claire hugged him. He seemed to relax as he rested his chin on her hair. "I just need to know that you're safe," he whispered.

"I will be," she promised, looking up at him. "If you will." He smiled and gave her an extra squeeze.

"I will be," he answered. Claire nodded and headed for the door to get ready to leave.

--

In the NID briefing room, Daniel stared at the static video, still reliving the moment the electricity had hit. Agent Barrett stood up.

"Gray and Petrelli should have teleported out by now," he said calmly. "We can take the others into custody." He glanced back at Noah with a smirk. "It appears we didn't need your help after all." Then he stood up, glancing at SG-1. "Thank you for your cooperation. We'll send units down to StarGate Command to apprehend Petrelli and Gray."

"What's going to happen to them?" Daniel asked.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that," the agent answered. Daniel leaned back in his chair and folded his arms.

"You're going to kill them." He said bluntly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Noah stiffen.

"Dr. Jackson-!" Barrett began, but Daniel cut in.

"Why? What did they ever do to you?" he demanded before rising and storming out.

--

Cassie hurried up the walkway, praying that she'd have time to get milk and go home before her mom got off of work. Maybe then she wouldn't get yelled at for being careless. Sighing, she pushed the doorbell and waited.

--

Barrett spoke into his mike.

"Take the house." Instantly, the vans across the street were opening and men were pouring out, dashing silently towards the house.

"Wait," Sam said, looking at the monitor, which now showed the exterior of the house. "Who is that? Right there, on the front porch? Tell me that's not-!"

"Cassie!" Jack gasped. He turned on Barrett. "Call your men back!" Barrett nodded and grabbed his mike again.

"Fall back!"

--

Peter was just about to teleport himself and Gabriel to the place they'd seen Nikki at when the doorbell rang. Everyone froze, their eyes locked on the door. Peter approached it, and he could hear Mohinder and Meredith hurrying the children out of sight. Gabriel remained, waiting. Peter opened the door, thinking about all the weapons he could use, in case it was an enemy.

"Cassie!" he gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I think I left my wallet in your basement…." she explained, looking embarrassed. Peter felt the tension leave his body, and then he saw them: Dozens of men wearing all black heading his way, guns at the ready.

--

"Sir!" said a breathless voice over the mike. "We have an ID. It's Petrelli!" Instantly, Barrett began cursing.

"He's supposed to be gone!"

--

Cassie stopped talking when she saw the look of horror on Peter's face.

"Peter?" she asked. "What is it?"

"Take the house!" yelled a voice behind her. Cassie spun around and screamed at the sight of all the men with guns charging towards her.

"GET DOWN!!" Peter yelled, grabbing her and yanking her into the house, throwing himself over her as a human shield. Behind them, the door slammed and the locks began to lock it automatically. Cassie stared. How was all this happening?

"Peter!" cried a voice. Peter scrambled to his feet, pulling Cassie up with him. She looked around. Several other people were coming out of a hallway, looking scared. A man looked at them and then looked at Peter.

"What do we do?" he asked. Peter glanced over his shoulder and then looked at the man.

"Everyone grab onto me!" he commanded. Everyone hurried forward and did as they were told. Peter looked at Cassie. "This will feel weird." Then he closed his eyes in concentration and it seemed like everything…….stopped. Cassie saw everyone begin to run around again, grabbing things and running to put them somewhere else. Peter looked out the window and Cassie followed his gaze. She gasped in shock. The men outside were frozen in place! What had he done?! She looked at Peter and then backed away.

"It's OK!" he said, noticing her fear. "No one is going to hurt you, I promise. We just need to get you to safety." Cassie nodded and he led her out to the garage, where everyone was climbing into a huge van. They got in and drove out onto the street, carefully avoiding all the still-frozen people. Only when they were safely away did Peter close his eyes and make them move again. Cassie looked around at everyone else. They looked calmer now, more relaxed. Except Peter and the two men. They kept looking around, always on edge. _What _are_ these people??_

--

Sam stared at the screen as Cassie was yanked inside and the door was slammed. The men ran up and burst in, vanishing inside. A few minutes later, the garage door was opened, and it was empty. Barrett swore again.

"He stopped time," he growled. "They're gone.

"Obviously!" Jack snapped. "Where's Cassie?" Barrett stared at him and then pushed a button on his mike.

"Any sign of the Frasier girl?"

"Negative, sir. The house is empty," was the reply. Barrett groaned.

"They have a hostage!"

--

Nikki opened her eyes when she heard voices outside. Concentrating, she listened in.

"….go with you, sir?"

"No," replied a voice that sounded somewhat familiar. "I can handle this." There was a weird beeping sound and then the door opened and someone walked in. Nikki looked up and then gasped.

"You!"

Presidential candidate Nathan Petrelli smiled grimly at her.

"Hello Nikki."

**Bam! Another chapter! I could have written more, but I didn't want to reveal the entire story in one chapter, so we'll leave it to that! Enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review, but no flames please. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate or Heroes. If I owned StarGate, there would be a lot more Lorne. If I owned Heroes, I would know what was going to happen next, and I wouldn't have almost cried when I found out that there's no Heroes next week.**

**A/N: Thanks to all of you for your reviews and patience with my being out of town and update. **

Nikki stared at Nathan. Questions raced through her mind. Why was Nathan here? Where was "here? Did he know what was going on? And most importantly, _whose side was he on?_

"N-Nathan?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"It's OK," he said soothingly. "I came to help." He helped her to her feet and looked at her. "Are you all right?" Nikki stared at him, and then burst into tears as he pulled her into a hug.

"I was s-so _s-s-scared_!" she whimpered. "Th-th-they just _grabbed_ me….."

"I know," he murmured, stroking her hair. "I'm sorry."

Alarm bells went off in Nikki's mind and she pulled back, staring at him.

"For what?" she asked.

"Do you trust me?"

Before she could answer, the floor around them opened up and five giant rings flew up around them. Nikki felt Nathan's arms tighten around her before they were enveloped in a white light.

It was gone before she could scream, and she stumbled away from Nathan, staring in horror at the golden walls that now surrounded them.

"_Nathan_!" she cried, feeling rage from Jessica and shock from Gina mingle with her own fear. "What did you do? Where are we?"

"Everything's going to be fine," he said calmly.

"So you've arrived," said a loud, amplified voice behind them. Yelping, Nikki spun around, backing over to Nathan. A man stood there, wearing lavish golden robes and a strange metal glove. He walked slowly into the room, looking at Nathan. "She is the one with the strength?" Nathan nodded and the man approached Nikki, appraising her. "I must admit," he said softly. "It is often surprising how……beautiful your race can be." He looked at Nikki. "Tell me, how does it feel, this strength?" Nikki couldn't find the words to answer him. "Tell me," he prompted again, sounding impatient.

"Answer him, Nikki," Nathan advised. _Nathan_. Nikki turned on him, feeling the rage of all three personalities blending into one.

"_You Betrayed US!!!!!!_" she screamed, lunging at him. She heard a shout and then felt a surge of electricity all over her body. The pain engulfed her and then there was darkness.

------------------------------------------------

Peter glanced out the back window of the van for the hundredth time. Claire shot him a warning look and poked him.

"_Stop it_!" she hissed. He rolled his eyes at her and got an elbow in the side. He glanced over at her friend, Cassie, who was staring blankly out the window. He sighed. As much as he'd hated to bring her with them, there was no guarantee that those men back at the house would have left her alone. And Peter refused to let her get hurt on their account.

Mohinder turned onto a dirt road, and Peter heard Gabriel let out a low growl as the sleeping Molly was jostled. He suppressed a smile. It seemed like ages since Gabriel had figured out how to control the "hunger" they both shared. While there were still some in their group – Noah Bennett and Mohinder among them – who didn't fully trust the reformed Sylar (or Gabriel, as everyone else insisted upon calling him), he had become a part of the family. Granted, he still had what Molly called "Boogeyman moments", when he stared at someone using their power before barring himself in his room, and he and Peter still had a regular mediation time in the day to suppress the hunger. Still, Gabriel was a part of the family.

Peter closed his eyes and thought again about Nikki. He felt panic rise in his chest as he saw that her location had changed……_again._ Guilt washed over him. _We should've left before the attack began………but then everyone else would've been caught. Could I have sacrificed all of them to save her? No. Nikki would've wanted it this way._

The van stopped and Peter opened his eyes. They were in the old shed, almost to the safehouse. Mohinder leaned out the window and entered his passcode and then the floor lowered them down into the safehouse. Peter unbuckled his seatbelt as Claire and the others got out. He looked at Cassie.

"Welcome to our safehouse," he said grimly.

"What's the plan?" Meredith asked, moving to one side as Gabriel passed with the sleeping Molly.

"You all stay here," Peter commanded. "Gabriel and I are going to find Nikki."

"Where is she?" Micah asked.

"Her location's changed," Peter answered. "For some reason, I can't pin a city or state on it, so we're going to her last known location: an underground bunker here in town." Cassie got out behind him and he looked at her before looking at Meredith and Mohinder. "Keep them safe," he said before stepping back, laying a hand on Gabriel's shoulder, and teleporting.

-------------------------------------------

Nathan watched as two Jaffa dragged the body of their fellow soldier out of the room. He looked at Ba'al, who was calmly watching Nikki be borne away on a stretcher.

"You didn't have to kill him," he said. The Goa'uld turned to look at him.

"He disobeyed my orders," he said coolly. "I said not to enter the room. He entered the room and injured her."

"Probably best," Nathan said with a casual shrug.

"Are you certain of that?" Ba'al asked. "She didn't seem to be much of a threat." The politician stared at him.

"Don't underestimate Nikki Sanders," he warned. "She may seem like nothing, but she's more dangerous than a fleet of these ships." Ba'al chuckled.

"I find that hard to believe," he commented before walking over to his throne. "Inform me when the Tau'ri woman wakes up!" Nathan watched him.

"You have no idea," he commented with a chuckle.

-------------------------------------------

"I still don't understand how we plan to stop them," Sam said as Malcolm hurried through the halls of the SGC. "If Peter Petrelli is as powerful as you say-!"

"He is!" Barrett interrupted. "You have _no idea_ how dangerous he is!" She stared at him and he sighed. "We're hanging a net above the entrance to Nikki Sanders' cell. It's modified to deliver a low voltage shock to anyone or anything it drops on. Now it's not fatal, but it'll knock Petrelli out. After that, we just have to get a Tok'ra mind device on him, and then we have the location of the others."

"And his brother?" Sam asked.

"We've been able to capture him in the past, it's easy enough." Barrett said with a shrug. He looked at his watch. "Come on, they should be arriving any minute." Sam followed him around the corner, feeling her heart race with anticipation.

----------------------------------------------

Gabriel looked at Peter as soon as they arrived at their destination.

"Look for guards," Peter commanded. Gabriel nodded and hurried to peer both ways down the hall.

"I don't see any-!" he began, turning back just in time to see Peter, taking a step towards the door, crash to the floor under the weight of a heavy net. "PETER!!!!" he yelled. "Teleport out! NOW!!!" Peter rolled over, further wrapping himself in the net. In horror, Gabriel sensed the sudden surge of electricity as it flew over the net, covering Peter as well. "Phase, Peter! _Phase_!" The electricity snapped and flew over his brother's skin, causing him to grimace in pain. As Gabriel took a step towards his brother, Peter started screaming in pain. Gabriel's mind flooded with panic, but he managed to calm down long enough to reach out and pull at the net holding Peter. It started to shift, but then stopped: attached to the wall by a heavy chain. Growling in annoyance, Gabriel yanked, fully prepared to pull the entire wall down.

"RUN!!!!!!!" Peter howled, writhing in pain. "Aaauuugh, get out of here! _GO_!" Gabriel turned to run, and found himself facing a wall of men, all aiming weapons at him. Rage overwhelmed Gabriel's sense and he lunged out at them with his mind, flinging the soldiers back. More ran into the gap, with more guns, causing more rage.

"You did this!" he snarled, glaring at them. "_You people hurt my brother_!" He took a step forward and then felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. Reaching back, his fingers brushed the soft tip of a tranquilizer dart. Then he felt nausea take over and he collapsed, unconscious before he hit the floor.

----------------------------------------------

Claire's eyes snapped open, sleep ended, and she sat bolt upright on the couch with a cry.

"Peter!" The door to the bedroom flew open and Meredith ran in.

"What is it, Claire?" she asked.

"I-I just got this jolt….." Claire said shakily. She looked at her biological mother and then stood up and walked dazedly into the next room. Cassie was in there, seated at the counter, and she looked up sharply as Claire entered.

"Hey," she said, chewing on her lower lip.

"Hey," Claire responded, hesitating. "Do you mind if I join you?" Cassie shrugged and Claire hopped up onto a bar stool beside her.

"Can I ask you something?" Cassie asked after a moment's silence.

"Sure," Claire replied.

"What are you?" Cassie blurted out. Claire started laughing, but then noticed that her friend wasn't sharing the amusement.

"Uh, sorry. It depends on who you ask," she said, fiddling with the placemat. "Peter calls us 'heroes', Mohinder calls us 'evolved humans', Gabriel calls us 'special' and the government…………well, they call us 'mutants'."

"And that's the reason you hate people who experiment on human beings?" Cassie asked coldly.

"Of course it is!" Claire said in a fierce whisper. "You have no idea what they could do to us if we got caught. They would _never_ let us go!"

"Is that why you kidnapped me?"

"_Kidnapped_?" Claire cried, leaping off her chair. "We were _protecting_ you!"

"From what?" Cassie demanded. "You don't know that those people were going to hurt me! _Or_ you!"

"Because naturally, the government just comes charging across the lawn towards your house on a regular basis!"

"Maybe they suspected you of something!"

"Yeah, they did! They suspected that we were _different_!" Claire growled. "You don't know that they were dangerous, Cassie. But we _do_." Then she stormed out again.

-------------------------------------------

"We've been forced to keep Petrelli unconscious via a low electrical current running through his body," Barrett explained as he and Daniel headed down the hallway towards the room where Gabriel Petrelli was being held. "Fortunately, we can keep Gabriel lucid but powerless with a simple drug."

"Is it harmful?" Daniel asked.

"Not for the likes of him," Barrett answered before they entered the cell. Gabriel was sitting in a metal chair, cuffed to it. He shook his head weakly and looked at them.

"Where's……where's Peter? What did you do with Peter?" he demanded.

"Some serial killer," Daniel muttered. "He sounds more like a lost kid."

"Don't be fooled, Dr. Jackson," Barrett answered. "He's killed more innocent civilians than you can imagine." He pulled up a chair and sat down. "Mr. Sylar-!"

"My _name_ is _Gabriel_," the man cut in coldly. "I want to see my brother. Where is my brother?"

"He's being held in another room," Barrett answered.

"Let me see him!" Gabriel commanded, straining against his bonds.

"Why don't you calm down?" the NID agent asked. Gabriel glared at him. "Where are the others….Gabriel?"

"What makes you think that I would betray them?"

"Because you don't want to let anyone get hurt?"

"What are you talking about?" Gabriel demanded.

"The President is considering initiating an APB on everyone associated with you. If that happens, your family might get hurt." He shoved himself backwards as Gabriel lunged at him.

"You stay away from them!" the prisoner yelled.

"I can guarantee your family's safety!" Malcolm continued. "I give you my word; _no one_ will touch them if you cooperate." He stood up and put his chair in the corner. "I'll give you some time to think about it."

-------------------------------------------

Outside Cheyenne Mountain, there was a soft thud as a young woman landed on the ground. Glancing around furtively, she darted over to where there was a large hatch. Grabbing the handle, she gave it a yank. It resisted and the number console beeped. The young woman huffed irritably before hopping back and pointing her finger at it. A blast of blue electricity shot from her finger and hit the number console, causing it to explode. Smirking at the thought of how much that cost, she pulled open the hatch and then began her descent.

-------------------------------------------

Janet glanced over at Peter Petrelli, who still lay dormant on his bed.

"How is he?" asked a voice, causing her to jump. Daniel walked into the room. "Sorry," he apologized.

"That's all right," she said with a laugh. "Everyone's so busy talking about how dangerous these people are, I guess I'm just jittery." Daniel nodded and looked over at Peter.

"How's he doing?" he asked.

"He's in and out," she answered.

"Does he say anything?"

"Sometimes."

_Daniel Jackson to the briefing room! Daniel Jackson to the briefing room!_

Daniel sighed and patted Janet's arm before heading out.

-------------------------------------------

Nikki stirred. Her head was pounding. Groaning slightly, she sat up and looked around. She was in a smallish golden room, lying on a cot. Looking around, she saw a mirror on the wall. Gasping, she ran over to look into it. To her immense relief, Jessica was staring back at her.

"Nikki!" she said urgently. Nikki stared at her and then started talking,

"Ohmigosh, what's going on? Where are we? Who was that guy?"

"Calm down!" Jessica commanded. "Look. Do you want me to get us out of here?"

"Wh-what are you saying?" Nikki asked in a trembling voice.

"Do you want me to take over?" Jessica asked. Nikki bit her lip. Whenever Jessica or Gina took over, it seemed like the consequences always came when _Nikki_ was in charge.

"Nikki?" Jessica asked quietly. "Do you want me to take over?" Nikki looked at her and then swallowed before answering.

"Yes." She said, clenching her fists. Jessica nodded and then assumed control of the body. She looked at Nikki, now in the mirror. Nikki let out a shuddery breath and nodded to Jessica, who ran a hand through her hair before sitting back down on the cot. She couldn't help but smile triumphantly at the thought of that man in robes coming in, expecting Nikki. He would be surprised. Jessica chuckled. She'd get them out of there…….but not before these people paid.

----------------------------------------------

Janet looked up as Peter Petrelli's monitor started beeping. Setting her clipboard down, she hurried over and looked at it, wondering what the matter was. Without any warning, the patient jolted awake, grabbing her arm. Janet cried out in shock and tried to pull free as he stared at her.

"Where is he?" he gasped. "Gabriel…..where…..is he all right?"

"He's……._fine_!" Janet burst out. He frowned and then he saw that he was gripping her arm. Releasing her abruptly, he laid back, wincing in pain slightly.

"He's safe…." He breathed. "Good…….Nikki?"

"I don't know," Janet answered. Just then, the door behind him burst open, causing Janet to whirl. A blonde woman stormed in, her fist crackling with blue electricity.

"Get away from him!" she commanded. Another man walked in, carrying a gun. At the sight of him, Janet gasped.

"Henry!" The SGC technician smiled grimly at her.

"I'm sorry about this, Janet," he said sadly. "Get over against the wall. Now." Janet obeyed and the woman hurried over, yanking the IVs and blankets off of Peter.

"Elle!" he said weakly. She smiled at him.

"Hey."

He sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, catching his breath. He looked at her. "How did you…?"

"I was on the way when Henry called me," she said with a shrug. "Decided to come save your a--." He smiled and she patted his knee.

"C'mon," she said determinedly. "Let's get you out of here."

"Gabriel," Peter said, struggling to stand. "We have to get him."

"What about her?" Henry asked, motioning with his gun towards Janet. Peter shook his head.

"Leave her," he said firmly.

"We can't leave witnesses!" Henry argued. Peter waved his hand and the gun flew out of Henry's hand. The SGC technician blanched, taking a step back when Peter moved in between him and Janet.

"No one dies, Henry," Peter growled. "Now go find Gabriel! Elle and I'll deal with her!" Henry's Adam's apple bobbed as he ran out. Peter looked back at Janet. "Ten minutes," he requested. She stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Peter," Elle urged. "We have to go." He looked at her and then grabbed a robe before running out with her. Janet stared after them and then looked at the clock. She glanced from it towards the alarm button and then took a step towards the button.

"Going somewhere, Janet?" asked a familiar voice. Janet whirled around. Henry stood there, glaring at her. He shook his head. "You couldn't leave well enough alone, could you? You had to go and disobey Peter! I'm sorry to have to do this, Janet. But I can't leave any witnesses." Then he pulled out a knife. Janet screamed as he lunged at her. She tried to leap backwards, but there was nowhere to go. Just when it seemed like Henry would stab her, there was a flood of blue sparks across his body and he dropped to the floor like a stone. Shaking, Janet looked up and saw Peter Petrelli standing in the doorway, hand still outstretched to unleash more electricity if Henry moved. He looked up at Janet, lowering his arm.

"Are you all right?" he asked, concerned. Heart pounding, Janet nodded. Peter nodded as well and then looked at her.

"I have to go," he said. "Security should be here soon." Then he was gone.

-------------------------------------------------

Gabriel looked up as his cell door opened and two people walked in. He blinked and then squinted at them.

"Peter?" he asked, stunned. His younger brother smiled at him.

"Hey," he said cheerfully. "You need a hand?" Then Gabriel's cuffs were gone and he was being pulled to his feet and hurried over to the third person. He stared at her.

"Elle?" he gasped. She stared coldly at him.

"Sylar."

Then Peter was teleporting them out of there……..to safety.

-------------------------------------------------

Daniel was in his office when the alarm sounded.

_Security team to the infirmary! Security team to the infirmary!_

"The infirmary?" Daniel said to himself. "……….Janet!" He ran to the room, where the security teams were wheeling out a gurney. Daniel stared at its occupant before dashing into the room.

"Janet!" he cried, rushing over to her. "Are you OK?" She nodded shakily. "What happened?"

"Peter woke up.......he and another blonde woman….broke out Gabriel….Henry was in on it! He wanted to kill me, but Peter stopped him," she explained.

"_Peter Petrelli_ rescued you?" Agent Barrett asked, arriving just then with the rest of SG-1. Janet nodded, still shivering.

"Janet, are you all right?" Sam demanded. Janet nodded again.

"The prisoners have escaped," Barrett announced

"Gabriel and Peter?" Sam asked. Barrett nodded. "They didn't take Nikki Sanders with them?"

"No," Barrett answered. "She's still in her cell. We checked."

"That's not possible," Sam said, shaking her head.

"What do you mean?"

"I was just there! The cell is empty."

"Well she didn't just vanish!" Barrett protested. Sam looked thoughtful.

"Maybe she did," she said. "Come with me." Curious, Daniel and Janet followed them down to the surveillance room. Sitting down at the computer, Sam pulled up the video for the cell and played it. It showed Nikki Sanders waking up, pacing, laying on the floor, standing to greet Nathan Petrelli, and then…..static.

"Who was that guy with her?" Daniel asked.

"Nathan Petrelli," Sam answered.

"_Petrelli_?" Jack repeated. "As in _Peter Petrelli_?"

"His brother. He's a politician who's made several…..generous donations to the NID." Barrett explained. "He knew Nikki Sanders and asked if he could come talk to her. Convince her to cooperate."

"And did anyone see him leave?" Jack inquired.

"We had other priorities!" Barrett protested.

"So what you're saying," Jack said coldly. "Is that a possible threat got onto this base and let his buddy out to play!"

"Petrelli had no reason to lead us on!"

"We held his brother captive! Something tells me he might take that a _little bit_ personally!" Jack snapped.

"They didn't have any contact," Barrett said dismissively.

"Do you know that for a fact?" Sam asked. When Barrett didn't answer, she looked at Jack. "Colonel, I'd like to take a look around the cell."

"Teal'c, go with her." Jack ordered before pointing to Barrett. "You, with me. Now." Daniel watched the two pairs go off and then looked at Janet.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked gently. Janet shook her head.

"No thanks."

"Well, if you do need anything…."

"Thank you, Daniel." Janet said gratefully. "But right now I just want to be alone." Daniel nodded and headed out, glancing back at her, standing all alone. He sighed and then kept walking. There was nothing he could do.

-------------------------------------------

Cassie looked up as the door at the far end of the kitchen opened and Peter, Gabriel and another woman walked in.

"Peter!" she cried. Instantly, they heard doors opening and voices shouting. In a few minutes, the entire group was assembled in the kitchen. Cassie watched Molly climb into Gabriel's lap while Claire just flew into Peter's arms.

"Where'd you guys go?" Meredith asked.

"Some underground bunker called StarGate Command," Gabriel said. Cassie's heart began to pound.

"My mom works there!"

"She's not one of the security teams though, right?" the blonde woman asked.

"Why?" Cassie demanded. The blonde looked a bit sheepish.

"I might've gone a bit....overboard," she suggested with an embarrassed smile. Claire looked at her.

"Elle?"

"Hey cheerleader," was the response.

"Where's Mom?" Micah demanded, his voice trembling slightly.

"I don't know," Peter answered. "We were ambushed before we could investigate the cell."

"Ambushed?" Claire cried, looking alarmed.

"We're all right," Peter assured her. "But our inside man didn't make it," he added, looking at Gabriel.

"Don't look at me," his brother answered. "You're the one who shocked him."

"What?" Mohinder demanded.

"He went after one of the doctors there," Peter said. Cassie gasped.

"My _mom_ is a doctor!" she cried. Everyone stared at her. "Who was the doctor?"

"I don't know," Peter said gently. "The doctor wasn't hurt, though, OK? I promise."

"What about Mom?" Micah persisted. Just then, an alarm began to sound. Mohinder ran to a nearby laptop and began typing rapidly.

"Someone just entered the shack!" he announced.

"Lock us down!" Peter ordered. Mohinder hit a button and the lights dimmed. All the doors were instantly sealed. Peter looked around. "No one in or out!" he announced.

"What about calling my parents?" Cassie asked. Peter looked at her.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "But right now, I have to do what's best for all of us." He looked at Mohinder. "Keep an eye on them. The second they're out, I want to know about it."

----------------------------------------

"This is odd," Sam said, looking around the cell. "There aren't any air vents or anywhere they could've gotten out." Teal'c studied the room from the center.

"And yet they are nowhere to be found," he said. "The guard outside did not remember Senator Petrelli exiting the cell."

"It's as if they just disappeared," Sam said, walking over to face him. Before Teal'c could respond, the floor opened up and five rings flew up around them, transporting them to a Goa'uld mothership. Sam looked around.

"Well, this isn't good," she commented.

**There! Another – hopefully long enough – chapter! And yes, I am still out of town, I just got the chance to update so I can work on another chapter. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate or Heroes, as cool as that would be.**

**A/N: Thanks to all of you for your amazing reviews!**

Jessica looked up as she heard the sound of people approaching her cell. Hiding a smile, she stood up to greet them. The first man was taken out by a shove into the nearby wall. The second received a sharp kick to the stomach, and the third got a high kick across the face. Grinning, she turned towards the last man and was stunned to see that it was the man from earlier, who'd spoken to Nikki. Tossing her hair back, Jessica glared defiantly at him. He merely surveyed her handiwork and then started chuckling.

"I see that Senator Petrelli's statement was not in jest," he said aloud, his voice reverberating through the room, as if he had a mike in his throat.

"Oh yeah?" Jessica growled. "Tell me what he said. I'll need to 'thank' him for it when I get the chance."

"He merely commented that you are not one to be underestimated," the man responded.

"Huh. For once he was right."

"You appear to have changed," the man remarked, studying her. "Earlier you seemed frightened, but now….."

"Just needed to get my bearings," Jessica said coolly, walking around him, studying him. He chuckled again.

"You are one of the others, aren't you?" he asked. "He mentioned that there were other…..personalities within your body." Jessica chuckled and tossed her hair back.

"I'm Jessica," she said. "And you are….?"

"Ba'al," he answered. Jessica arched her eyebrow.

"Ba'al," she repeated. "Well, _Ba'al_, which way to the exit?"

"I cannot tell you," he said. Jessica's smile vanished and she stared at him.

"Really? Why not?"

"Because I need you."

"Need me? For what?"

"To be my queen," proclaimed the man, looking extremely excited. Jessica laughed.

"Your _queen_?" she repeated. "You're kidding, right?"

"I'm perfectly serious."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, _Ba'al_, but I'm not interested in being anyone's queen." Jessica growled. She started to pass him but he grabbed her arm.

"You don't understand-!" he began, but Jessica had already instinctively lashed out, hurling him into the far wall.

"No," she said aloud to his still form before walking off. "I understand perfectly."

-------------------------------------------

"So what you're telling me is that these…….mutants, or whatever you call them…have invaded this base and then _escaped_?" General Hammond exclaimed.

"Yes sir," Barrett said, nodding. "However, we will capture them again."

"Oh really? And how exactly to you plan to do that?"

"The group is currently holding Cassandra Frasier hostage, sir. By using the Prometheus, we may be able to track her."

"How?" the general demanded.

"She has naquadah in her blood," Barrett said. "We may be able to limit the search to her specific EM field."

"Good luck," O'Neill muttered, doodling on his pad. Just then, the door opened and Walter ran in.

"Sir," he said breathlessly. "We think we know where they are!"

"How?" all three men asked at once.

"A man called the police tipline. He says he sold land to a man matching Gabriel Petrelli's description last year and that they've been building all over the place, but there are no buildings there."

"An underground bunker," Jack realized. Walter nodded.

"And he said that he saw a van driving onto the property earlier this afternoon and he got the license plate number and it matches the one we have on record for Mohinder Suresh."

"Where?" Barrett demanded. Walter held up a piece of paper. Jack leapt up, grabbed it, and then said, almost as an afterthought,

"Barrett, call your men. I'll get my team, we leave in 5."

"Major Carter and Teal'c are still trying to figure out where Nikki Sanders went," Barrett said. Jack sighed.

"I'll get Daniel, then. Walter, when they get done with that, have them join us," the colonel ordered. Walter nodded and dashed off. Jack looked back at Hammond. "We'll be home for supper," he said before looking at Barrett. "Let's go."

"I want three teams," Barrett said into his cellphone as he followed Jack.

"Isn't that a bit…..much?" Jack asked. Barrett looked at him.

"I will not let them escape again!" he vowed.

-------------------------------------------

Sam looked at Teal'c who was staring at their surroundings.

"This mothership is one of Ba'al's," he announced.

"Great," Sam muttered. "As if this _wasn't_ complicated enough!" She looked around and then back at her companion. "Come on. Let's see if we can find a way to ring down." Nodding, Teal'c followed her as they stealthily crept down the hall.

-------------------------------------------

The man watched as his teammates headed for the trucks, guns in hand. He smiled and then, shouldering his own gun, he pulled out his other weapon. It was a small medical kit, filled with just a syringe, already containing the formula he would need. He smiled. If all ended well, the NID would get what they wanted, and he would get what he wanted.

------------------------------------------

Peter walked into the den area of their underground home. It was dark, and its only occupant was just sitting in a chair. Peter telekinetically flipped on the light. Elle, seated in the recliner, started at the bright light and then turned in the chair, putting her back to Peter.

"Elle?" he asked.

"Please go away," she requested, and something in her voice caused Peter to frown. He walked into the room, stopping just a few feet of the chair.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered in a tense voice. Sighing, Peter telekinetically turned the chair so that Elle faced him. Her lips were thinned and there were tear tracks going down from her red eyes. She sniffled and looked up at him. "_What?_"

"You seem upset," Peter remarked, leaning on the armrest of the couch. She snorted and looked at him.

"You think?"

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Don't you get it, Peter?" she asked. "The Company failed! All my father's work was for _nothing_! We are _still_ being hunted! No one can tell who's a hero or who's a villain! The government will _never_ stop chasing us! This isn't gonna end!" By that time, Elle was in tears again. Peter stood up and walked over to the chair. She stood up and collapsed into his arms, sobbing.

"Shhh," he soothed, stroking her hair. "It's going to be OK, Elle. I promise, this _will _end!" She pulled back, sniffling.

"Are you sure?" she asked suspiciously. He smiled at her.

"Hey, relax," he assured her. "I can see the future, remember?" She laughed and gave him an extra squeeze.

"Thanks," she whispered in his ear before walking out. Peter watched her go before collapsing into the nearest chair. It had been a long, tiresome day. Laying his head back, he closed his eyes. And that's when he saw it:

_He was on his knees in front of two men. One of them he recognized instantly: Nathan! _

"_I thought you were dead!" he gasped, struggling against two guards he couldn't see. His brother smiled grimly._

"_Sorry to disappoint," he said. The man beside Nathan cleared his throat. _

"_I _hate_ to interrupt," he said impatiently. "But if you'll excuse us, Senator, your brother and I have an agreement to make." He waved a hand and then two men wearing strange armor appeared. One was carrying a jar with what looked like a snake in it, and the other was holding Cassie. She was attempting to struggle, but she looked……weak._

"_Choose, Peter," the man commanded. "Her life……or the Goa'uld?" Peter saw Cassie wince slightly in pain, her cry of pain was forced past her clenched teeth._

"_I'll do it!" he burst out. _

"Peter?" asked a voice, jolting him back to the present. He opened his eyes and looked up. Meredith was standing in the doorway, watching him. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Peter said, rising. His mind was reeling. He'd do what? What was "it"? And what was going to happen to Cassie? _Can I stop it?_ "The kids asleep?"

"Everyone is," Meredith chuckled. Peter glanced at the clock and then laughed, shocked. It was almost midnight!

"I guess I'll go join them," he said, heading for the nearest computer. He wanted to check on the perimeter before he turned in.

"What do you know about Claire's friend?" Meredith asked, following him.

"Not much," he answered, scanning the screen for any threats. "Why?"

"Something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, turning to face her.

"Cassie Frasier," Meredith said, as if he hadn't heard her the first time. "There's something about her I don't like."

"She's just a kid, Meredith," Peter reasoned. "I doubt she'll be any kind of prob-! Uh-oh."

"What?" Meredith demanded. Peter looked at her and then hit the alarm button. Instantly, sirens began wailing. "Peter, what is it?" Meredith persisted as Peter ran back to the computer.

"Invasion!" he answered, watching all the green dots swarm onto the field. "We need to get everyone out of here!"

"What's going on?" Mohinder demanded as he, Elle, and Gabriel ran in.

"They found us," Gabriel guessed, looking at his brother.

"Yeah, we need to get everyone to the escape tunnels!" Peter answered, looking at him. "Mohinder, you take Micah and Molly down the south tunnel. Meredith, you take Claire, Monica and Cassie down the east. Gabriel, you, Elle, and I'll shut down here and then take the west. Go!" Everyone obediently scattered as Gabriel and Peter began to activate the shutdown protocols.

----------------------------------------------

Sam and Teal'c ducked into a room when they heard the Jaffa coming. Much to Sam's relief, it was just one. She glanced at Teal'c, but he was already moving. In less than a minute, the unconscious Jaffa was being dragged down the hall and Teal'c and Sam were divvying up his weapons. Then they continued down the hallway. Again, they heard the sound of approaching Jaffa, and again, they ducked into another room. While Teal'c watched the men walking past, Sam did a quick 360 around the room. To her shock, she saw a man in a gray suit standing over by the window. Tensing, she alerted Teal'c by touching his arm and then she darted silently towards the stranger. A few feet away from him she stopped, raising her zat to aim it at him.

"Don't move!" she commanded. He froze and then turned to face her. Sam couldn't help but gasp. Despite all her time offworld, she was well aware of the presidential candidates, and who this man was:

"Senator Petrelli!"

----------------------------------------------

Cassie stirred as she felt someone shaking her.

"Mom?" she asked sleepily.

"No, Cassie, it's Meredith. Wake up!"

Cassie opened her eyes and blinked groggily at Meredith, who was running around, shaking each kid and urging them to wake up. Yawning, Cassie slid out of the chair she'd been curled up in and headed for the door. When she opened it, Gabriel was standing right outside! Stifling a shriek, Cassie leapt back.

"Sorry," Gabriel said hastily before brushing past her and going over to Meredith. Sighing, Cassie looked at them.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We have to get you out of here," Gabriel said, flinging her jacket at her.

"Why?" Cassie demanded.

"Because there are people outside who want in," Peter said suddenly, coming up behind her. "And they might not take prisoners."

"Should I go get in the van?" Cassie asked.

"No," Peter answered. "We're not taking the van. We have four other exits out of this compound. You, Claire, Meredith and Monica are together. Molly, Micah, you're with Meredith."

"What about the rest of you?" Cassie asked.

"We're going to shut things down," Peter answered.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Molly asked, watching Gabriel button her coat.

"We'll be all right," he assured her.

"Everyone ready?" Peter asked. Everybody nodded and he looked at the adults. "Go." Cassie found herself being herded out by Meredith, along with Monica and Claire. She looked back and saw Peter, Gabriel and Elle calmly making the beds. Cassie swallowed. Were they calm because the enemy was being underestimated……..or because they were?

**There! Another chapter! I hope this tides you over until the next one! Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own StarGate or Heroes. Heroes is owned by Tim Kring, and StarGate is owned by Brad Wright and Jonathan Glassner. **

**A/N: Thanks to all of you for your incredible reviews! Also: I don't know if Nathan knows about Jessica, but he does in this, Ok?**

Nathan frowned at the woman pointing a gun at him.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"Uh, no….sir, but I'm from Earth."

"Ah, I see."

"Senator….how did you get up here?" the woman asked, looking around curiously.

"Rings," he answered.

"Ba'al kidnapped you?"

"No. I came up here willingly," Nathan answered.

"Major Carter," a man by the door announced. "Someone approaches." Major Carter nodded and hurried over to join him. They waited, weapons ready, as the door opened and a familiar blonde woman walked in, stopping to stare at Carter and the man with her.

"Nikki?" Nathan gasped. She looked at him and then a sly smile spread across her face.

"Look who's here," she said, cheerfully. "Just the man I wanted to see." She walked over and Nathan hugged her tightly. All too late, he glimpsed at the helix tattoo on her shoulder and heard the harsh chuckle pass her lips.

"Jessica?" he demanded, pulling away. She smirked at him.

"Gotcha!" she sang triumphantly before grabbing him by the throat and lifting him into the air. He hung there, gasping for air. She glared up at him. "You're going to pay for this, Nathan. I'm going to make you regret hurting us."

"All right, take it easy!" Carter yelled, lunging forward with her gun. Jessica barely glanced over as she shoved the woman away. The man lunged forward, but before he could do anything, the door opened and Ba'al himself walked in, flanked by several Jaffa.

"Jaffa, kree!" Ba'al commanded. Two of the Jaffa ran over and grabbed the man. Jessica didn't move. Her eyes were locked on Nathan's, as cold as a nuclear winter. "Release him!" Ba'al ordered.

"Being thrown against a wall didn't kill you?" Jessica said bitterly. "I'll have to throw harder next time!"

"Let him go!"

"No!" Jessica snarled. "He betrayed us! _He has to die_!"

"Jessica, release him!"

"Please!" Nathan gasped. Ba'al walked over to face Jessica.

"Jessica," he said softly. "Put him down. Now. I promise you, he will face the consequences of his actions soon enough. But for now, we have other concerns!"

"Like what?" Jessica snapped, finally tearing her gaze off of Nathan to glare at the man. Ba'al smiled slowly. Nathan felt a chill run up his spine. This wasn't good.

--------------------------------------------------

"Any sign of activity?" Barrett asked as he, Jack and Daniel joined the group that was waiting outside the enemy's base.

"Negative, sir," the lead agent said. "We've found four tunnels and are prepared to send teams into each of them."

"Sounds like a plan," Barrett said with a nod. "Miller, why don't you take the colonel with you? Dr. Jackson, you're with me. Let's move. Remember; use lethal force only if necessary!"

Behind everyone's back, Miller reached down to feel his medical pouch. Still there. He sighed in relief. Good. It was only a matter of time.

-----------------------------------------------------

Janet was still sitting on the bed in the infirmary, remembering the look in Peter Petrelli's eyes when he'd zapped Henry. His dark eyes had been strangely calm, and when he'd looked at her, he'd looked worried, like she was his own flesh and blood. Standing, Janet went into Daniel's office and found the file he'd gotten from the NID. Going back to her desk, she sat down and began to read it. Most of it was information she already knew, so she flipped through it until she found a psychoanalysis that had been done on Peter several years ago. Eagerly, she got more coffee and began to read.

_Mr. Petrelli is an interesting case. He seems to be the underdog in the family, which makes it probable that he is suffering from resentment from all his brother's accomplishments. Despite this, Peter Petrelli has shown a rare empathy towards those around him. He seems to care about each of them, individually and as a whole. An unknown source once quoted him to ask "if we save ourselves, who's going to save everyone else?" This statement shows that Petrelli believes all life is valuable._

Janet frowned. Why was this man so dangerous? Maybe it told more later on in the analysis.

-----------------------------------------------------

Daphne paced nervously. She kept looking at the phone, chewing on her lower lip. Should she call him? Granted, he and Nathan hadn't spoken in years, and though rumors had circulated that they were living in the Springs now, the senator had made no effort to contact his family. Daphne sighed, sitting down in the senator's desk chair and spinning around in it. What to do…..what to do…….

Standing, she came to a decision. Nathan had never told her not to contact Peter, and it stood to reason that Nathan's little disappearing act might be of some interest to his brother. Grabbing a pen, she scrawled a note for anyone else who might be looking for her. Then she grabbed her messenger bag and started running.

-----------------------------------------------------

Hiro Nakamura sat down at his desk and sighed. Getting ready for a wedding wasn't easy. _Especially when you're out thirty yen,_ he thought grouchily, thinking of the bet he and Ando had made when his friend had announced that he and Kimiko, Hiro's sister, had a date. Hiro had declared that it wouldn't lead to anything. The next thing he knew, Ando and Kimiko had been dating for several months and they were engaged. Since their father had died, lots of things had fallen onto Hiro's shoulders: their company, the business, and his guardianship over Kimiko. Kimiko had instantly asked Hiro to give her away, leaving Ando to search for another person to serve as his best man. Now Hiro was trying to figure out wedding details, where to get his tux, how to not trip in the aisle and embarrass his sister on her wedding day……..

Weddings were almost harder than saving the world!

Suddenly, the Star Trek theme began playing in his pocket. Frowning, Hiro pulled out his cellphone and glanced at the ID. He grinned and answered it.

"Nemesis?"

"Are you ever gonna call me Daphne?" she asked, though he could tell from her voice that she wasn't too mad. She sounded…..distracted.

"You are my nemesis!" Hiro said firmly.

"Yeah, whatever. Look, I need your help,"

"Huh?" Hiro asked, by now thoroughly confused. In the background, he suddenly heard shouting.

"Look, Hiro," Daphne said hastily. "I have to go. Meet me at the safehouse." Then she was gone. Hiro stared at the phone. Then he looked down at all of the wedding contracts he still needed to sign. Sighing, he looked at the clock. He had only a few hours to get those things in! Then he smiled. _It's a good thing I can stop time._

-----------------------------------------------------

Daphne dropped the phone and started moving as the reporters began running towards her.

"Miss Millbrook! Is it true that Senator Petrelli has left the campaign due to a terminal illness?" a man yelled. She resisted the urge to stop. _Where do they _get_ these theories?_ Ducking into a side alley, she glanced over her shoulder to ensure that no one would see, and then she started running. To the reporters who ran into the alley seconds later, she had simply disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------

Jack followed the agent who'd been dubbed "Miller" down the corridor. These people weren't sparing any expenses, he thought, noting the tiled flooring. He'd tried to do that to his place and it had cost him a year's paycheck just for the bathroom. Miller suddenly held up a gloved fist as they heard a noise. Jack tensed, his fingers gripping his P-90. There was a _whoosh_, a blast of wind, a blur, and then silence. Miller didn't hesitate.

"C'mon! Go, go!" he yelled to his team. Jack found himself running after the thing, not sure what he was chasing…..or where it would lead.

-----------------------------------------------------

Molly couldn't help but shiver as she was hurried down the hallway. She hated running. It was hard and she never knew if everyone was going to be there after the grown ups stayed to fight. And although she was with Mohinder, she had to admit that being away from Gabriel kind of worried her. Molly would never forget what had happened when she'd walked into the laboratory:

"_Mohinder?" she called, shutting the door behind her. "I'm back. Matt? Mohinder?" Silence. Frowning, she'd tossed her bags beside the door and gone down into the main part of the loft. She'd glanced over and saw the remains of It. Mohinder later told her that it was a nest, something he'd built before he'd managed to cure himself. _

"_You must be Molly," said an unfamiliar voice. She'd turned to see an older man sitting at Mohinder's desk._

"_Who are you?"_

"_My name is Arthur Petrelli," the man said, standing. "I've wanted to meet you for quite some time, young lady." _

"_Where's Mohinder?" Molly demanded, feeling panic well up in her chest. _

"_He left some time ago," the man said, taking a step towards her. "I can take you to him," he offered, holding out her hand. Molly stared at it. Was he telling the truth? He _seemed_ nice……_

_A jolt of electricity suddenly slammed into the man, sending him flying backwards. Gasping, Molly whirled around and then let out a cry. The Boogeyman was standing there, glaring at the man._

"_Stay away from her!" he yelled. The man straightened up and lunged towards Molly. There was a blur and then Peter Petrelli was standing in between them. _

"_Leave her alone," he commanded, his fists becoming two bright balls of flame._

"_Peter!" Sylar yelled. "Teleport out of there! Now!" _

"_Get Molly out of here!" Peter commanded. _

"_I'm not leaving you!"_

"_Gabriel, GO!" _

_Molly frowned. Gabriel? Who was that? Sylar ran over to her and she shrank back, terrified._

"_It's going to be OK, Molly, I promise. You just need to come with me!" _

"_No!" Molly cried, feeling tears prick the corners of her eyes. _

"_Molly, listen to me-!" he began, but just then a man appeared behind him._

"_She's scared," he said happily. Sylar stood up and turned to face the man. Molly looked over towards Peter and the older man, but she just saw two huge lights that seemed to be fighting. Sylar hit the other man and then turned and picked her up! She screamed and started to struggle as he carried her outside. _

"_Molly!" yelled a voice. Matt! _

"_Help me!" Molly screamed. _

"_Where's Peter?" Matt shouted to Sylar. Molly stared at him. He was working with Sylar??? _

"_Inside," Sylar answered. Matt nodded, laying a hand on his gun._

"_I'm going in after him. You get her out of here," he ordered, nodding to Molly. _

"_Don't you think you should take her?" Sylar blurted out. Matt looked at him and then vanished inside. Sylar huffed and then adjusted his grip on Molly. Her hands freed, she started pounding on him with her fists. He ignored her mostly, only telling her to move her blows because he couldn't see. _

"_Sylar!" called a voice. Molly craned her head, her heart pounding. Was it possible?_

"_Mohinder!" she cried. The scientist ran towards her and Sylar put her down. She ran over and hugged her friend as a white-haired woman appeared. Mohinder picked Molly up and looked at Sylar._

"_Where's Peter?" he demanded._

"_In there," Sylar answered. "With Arthur. He told me to get Molly to safety," _

"_Matt?" asked the woman._

"_Inside," Sylar said. The woman nodded and then was gone, superspeeding towards the loft. _

"_Why is he here?" Molly whispered to Mohinder. _

"_He's on our side now," Mohinder replied. "Don't worry, it's all right." Just then, the door to the loft opened and the man who'd fought Sylar ran out, looking around for him._

"_Mohinder!" Molly gasped. Sylar looked over and saw the man. He looked back at Mohinder._

"_Get her out of here!" he commanded. "Now!" _

"_Sylar!" Mohinder yelled as the killer turned towards his foe. _

"_Go, Mohinder!" _

_Mohinder turned and ran, carrying Molly with him. Just before they rounded the corner, the last thing Molly saw was the boogeyman taking a stand to protect her._

Ever since then, Molly had considered Sylar dead and Gabriel his good twin brother.

"Did you hear something?" Micah asked her suddenly. Molly blinked, interrupted in her thoughts.

"What?" she asked.

"Did you hear something?" he repeated. Molly listened. She didn't hear anything.

Without any warning, several men exploded into the corridor in front of them. Molly screamed as she saw guns leveling at them.

"Don't!" one of the men suddenly yelled, staring at her and Micah. Molly stared at him. He was young looking, with glasses, and he looked more like a teacher than a soldier. A man appeared beside him, studying them.

"Well done men," he said. Then he looked at Mohinder. "Where are the others?"

The doctor replied with something Molly didn't think she was supposed to have heard. The man smiled and then stepped forward. "I suggest you lead us to your friends, Dr. Suresh," he advised, looking down at Molly. "After all, we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, would we?"

Clenching his teeth, Mohinder shook his head and began leading the men back down the tunnel.

-----------------------------------------------

Jack slowed as he heard voices. He and Miller paused outside the door, listening in.

"What are you doing here?" demanded a voice Jack recognized as Petrelli's.

"I had to come find you," replied a breathless voice. "Nathan's missing."

"Missing?" demanded another voice. "Since when?"

Then Miller moved. He exploded into the room, yelling for everyone to freeze. Jack and the other men followed. As he raised his gun, Jack looked at the people in the room: two men, both recognizable as Gabriel and Peter Petrelli, and two women, one with blonde hair and the other with white, short hair. At the sight of them, Peter tensed, blue fire erupting in his fist.

"Don't do it!" Jack commanded, raising his gun. The white haired woman's eyes flickered towards the door. Miller saw and moved his gun.

"Daphne, look out!" Gabriel yelled, one hand shooting out. With a gasp, Daphne flew backwards. Gabriel caught her, one arm around her waist to steady her. The weapon fired, its bullet shooting towards the wall. It stopped, hanging in midair before dropping harmlessly to the floor.

"That's enough!" Peter growled.

The door behind them suddenly opened and two teams came in, herding the rest of the group. The younger girl charged

"Cassie?" Jack called. She saw him and her eyes widened.

"Jack!" she cried, running towards him. Before she could reach him, however, Miller suddenly grabbed her, dragging her backwards.

"Miller?" Agent Barrett yelled. Cassie yelped and then Miller released her, holding up an empty syringe.

"Don't touch me!" he warned. "I just injected her with a virus. Anyone touches her, they get infected and die!"

Cassie stared as everyone backed away from her.

"Jack?" she asked, trembling.

"You planned this," Barrett realized, looking at Miller.

"I've worked my a— off for the NID for the past nine years," the man growled. "And what'd I get? 'Honor and respect'! A few measly paychecks!"

"So what'll you get by doing this?" Daniel asked, appearing behind Barrett.

"More wealth and power than anyone could fathom," the agent answered with a happy grin. His grin vanished as he was slammed against the wall. Jack looked around and saw Petrelli standing there, one hand raised, holding Miller in his telekinetic grip.

"Where's the antidote?" he demanded. Miller chuckled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he gurgled. His face twisted in pain as Peter's grip tightened.

"Where is it?" Peter snarled.

"Kill me and she dies for sure!" Miller choked out. Peter released him and he dropped to the floor in a heap. Peter walked over to him and began to move around him.

"I won't kill you, Miller," he said softly. "But that doesn't mean I can't hurt you."

Miller looked up at him and then began to scramble back as Peter advanced on him.

"Don't!" Cassie burst out suddenly. Peter hesitated, one hand already crackling with electricity. Cassie ran to him. "Peter, please!" she begged. "Don't hurt him!"

"You need the antidote, Cassie," he growled, his eyes still locked on the cowering Miller.

"We can get it from him," Barrett said. "We'll go to StarGate Command, they can find out where it is!"

"I'm going with you," Peter said instantly.

"No," Gabriel blurted out.

"I can touch her without getting hurt," Peter continued, ignoring his brother. "You're going to need someone to shield her from everyone else."

"We'll all go," Gabriel said, stepping over to his brother. "You're not going alone," he added, looking at Peter. Barrett nodded. The blonde woman stepped forward, looking around. She glanced at Jack and smiled grimly.

"We're off to see the Wizard."

**There's another chapter! Enjoy!**


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**Dear Readers,**

**This is just to let you know that, thanks to fanfiction's awesome new "crossovers" section, I have decided to delete the StarGate version of this fanfiction. It is now listed under the "Crossovers" section as "A Simple Report". Please be sure to read and review as further chapters are incoming, and I apologize if this causes any kind of inconvenience.**

**Sincerely,**

**~redrose7856**


End file.
